To Save a Life
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: The AIs are in trouble and Theta is the only one left, he must find Blood Gulch Team Alpha in order to save his brothers and sister from a horrid fate. He finds them, but can they really help? Can they save his siblings? Read on to find out! *Rated T for swearing and safety. AU where the AIs are humans. Includes my OC AI Omicron*


**A random idea I had for the AIs. This is completely AU where the AIs are humans and O'malley and Omicron are chasing them****. For those of you that do'nt know ****Omicron is my OC AI, the Alpha's greed and if you want to know more can read my story 'They're Back'. The AIs in this story are O'malley (obviously), Sigma, Delta, Theta, Eta, Iota, Gamma, and my OC Omicron of course. Some of the AIs may only be mentioned once or twice, I'm not sure. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

The brothers ran through the hallways in a group of three. Theta's small legs could only go so fast and it was getting harder and harder for him to keep up with Delta and Sigma, who were now far ahead of him. Fear filled the young boy as he continued to run, knowing that if he didn't catch up to his older brothers soon that Omicron and O'malley would catch him and hurt him. The mere thought of this had him speeding up, but not enough to catch up with the two in front of him.

Delta's lab coat flew out behind him, waving like a bright flag as he ran, and his sneakers pounded against the ground with his long strides that matched Sigma's own while his jeans showed skin from the many holes torn by loose pipes and wires. Sigma's jacket was a dark black with red trim on the collar, sleeves, and the bottom of it, his combat boots made louder noises against the ground than Delta's shoes and his black jeans had only one large hole on the back of his right knee. Theta's white and purple sneakers also pounded against the floor while his jeans had many holes in them like Delta, the jacket Iota had made him was ripped and torn, tapping against his sides.

"Come on, Theta, you mustn't be left behind!" Delta called, halting as they came up to a corner. Sigma stopped as well and turned to watch the youngest of them all struggling to catch up. Theta rested his hands on his knees and breathed heavily. Theta yelped as Delta picked him up and set him on his back. "We don't have time for this, come on!" Theta wrapped his arms around his brother's neck as they ran. The wind blew passed Theta's ears in such a manner that it made an odd whistling noise. All three came to as they heard a familiar evil laughing.

"O'malley," Sigma murmured. They then bolted off as fast as they could, not bothering to look back. Theta clung to Delta, careful not to choke him as he felt the older boy run for both their lives. Theta screamed as he was thrown to the ground. He sat up to see Delta being risen into the air with a bright light surrounding him. Sigma was also lifted and the two struggled. There was another evil laugh and Theta gasped as, in the distance, he saw O'malley with his hand raised, using his ability to levitate them. "Run Theta!" Theta didn't move, staring at them.

"Go! Leave!" Delta screamed at him, still struggling. "You have to find them." Sigma looked over at Delta, a funny look covering his features. Delta's expression tightened, as if in pain, before yelling out to him again. "Find them, find Blood Gulch Team Alpha! You're the only one of us left, you have to! Go, GO!" Theta lept to his feet and bolted away as O'malley burst into an evil cackle, making him run even faster in fear.

"Yes, run, find those idiots! They cannot help you! No one can help you not, brat!" O'malley said, an evil laugh following his words. Theta gasped as he heard Delta and Sigma scream in pain, willing his legs faster as Omicron's laugh replaced O'malley's. Theta gave out a lout scream and stopped running as Omicron floated above him, laughing evilly. Omicron's black hair shimmered in the small bit of light coming in from the windows of the base, his red eyes gleaming through the dark haze. His black cape flowed lightly in an unknown breeze and when he smirked his teeth were pure white, seemingly lighting up the room.

"Boo!" Theta screamed and continued running, Omicron laughing in amusement. "That's right, run! Run little boy! But you cannot hide! No one can stop us! NO ONE!" Theta ignored his brother's mini monolog and kept running until he came to a hole in the wall. He skidded under it and blinked in the blinding sunlight, but kept running. He screamed as he fell forward and rolled down a large hill that felt like it would never end and he'd roll forever. Finally he stopped, having rammed into a tree.

He stayed there for a while, gasping for breath. It was Omicron's angry scream that had him moving again as he got to his feet and kept running. He heard Omicron's furious scream fade out as he continued running, stumbling over rocks and roots on his way through the forest. He grabbed onto a rock and hoisted himself up onto a higher ledge and kept running, his legs straining. After a good long while Theta stopped running, looking back at the base that was now far behind him. There was a flash of light from out of the rooms and a faint scream could be heard.

Theta fell to his knees, curled up, and cried.

...

O'malley left the now unconscious Delta and Sigma on the floor and looked around the corner as Omicron laughed, Theta running away. O'malley watched as his brother's white teeth seemed to shimmer in the darkness of the base. He watched as Theta slid through a hole. Omicron snarled and bolted towards it, glaring at it angrily. O'malley covered his ears on instinct and winced a bit as Omicron screamed furiously, his read eyes glowing even brighter now. O'malley sighed. Omicron always had a temper on him and now that he had lost Theta O'malley knew that it was gonna be a long day.

"O'malley!" Omicron screamed at him. "I want those two upstairs with the others, now!" O'malley nodded and levitated his brothers and walked to the room where his brothers and sister hung along the walls. Omicron stormed into the room and looked around at them all, his gaze falling on their sister, Iota. She glared at him as he stepped towards her. Omicron lifted his hand and O'malley refused to watch as he hung Delta and Sigma on the wall. There was a bright flash that filled the room and Iota shrieked in pain. O'malley winced.

Another flash, another scream, and O'malley had to leave the room.

...

Theta had been walking for a very long time now, his legs ached and his head throbbed. He yawned and kept on walking, stumbling as he did so. He didn't know what happened to Delta and the others, but he knew that it couldn't be good. He gave another yawn and gasped in surprise as he ran into someone. He looked up to see a man with grey hair and dark brown eyes looking down at him. As he looked down at Theta a shadow covered his face and his expression instantly made him think of Omicron. His eyes widened and he screamed, turning to flee, but the man grabbed Theta with both arms and lifted him into the air.

"Calm down kid, you're ok, I'm not gonna hurtchya," came a southern accent. Theta stopped struggling and looked at the man as he settled Theta on his hip, looking him over. "You're pretty banged up, come on, I've got a guy who can help with that." The man then turned around and walked away from where they had been standing. "What's your name kid?"

"Theta," he answered quietly, extremely tired. "What's yours?"

"People call me Sarge," the man replied. Theta nodded in understanding and held onto him, closing his eyes for rest. He had been walking for a very long time and just wanted to sleep right now, and he let the darkness engulf him as slumber took over.

The leaves crunched under Sarge's boots, the light faded, and Theta was fast asleep.

...

Sarge looked down at the young boy he carried as he slept soundly in his arms. Sarge sighed and walked back into the canyon, the sun beating down on his face from above and he could hear Grif and Simmons arguing inside the base as he rounded it until he found the door and entered. He listened a moment, trying to figure out where they were, and walked into the living room to find them sitting there. Donut looked over and gasped.

"Ohmygosh!" he said in an excited tone. Grif and Simmons jumped in surprise and watched as Donut rushed over, taking Theta out of Sarge's arms and taking him into his own. "Where did you find him?" Sarge walked over and sat in a seat, letting out a content sigh before he decided to answer.

"Up on the cliffs wandering around, poor kid looked lost and screamed when he saw me, must've been through a hell of some sort," Sarge told them. They all nodded slowly and looked at the little boy in Donut's arms. His orange hair was a complete mess and his shirt was torn as well as his pants. Something had definitely happened to the poor thing. Before anyone could make any statement the Theta's eyes shot open and he screamed, jumping away from Donut.

"No! NO! HELP!" Everyone jumped to their feet at the same time, trying to catch the boy before he bolted but were far to late to do so, for he had already run out of red base and was heading across the canyon. Everyone broke into a run after him. He shrieked as he almost ran into Tucker who was walking with Caboose. "No! Get away! HELP!" Theta screamed as he was lifted into the air and the teams looked on as Wash latched onto him.

"Theta! Theta it's me, oof!" he grunted as the boy accidentally hit him in the gut. "It's Washington!" Theta stopped his panic-attack and slowly looked up at Washington. As he looked up at the Freelancer he started to shake. "Theta, what's happened? What are you doing here?" Theta whimpered and clung to Wash, crying in his arms.

"It's awful, Wash, just awful! O'malley and Omicron have teamed up and have captured everyone, I'm the only one left!" Everyone stared at the young boy as Washington hugged him. "I need your help, please!" Wash nodded.

"Of course," Washington assured him. "Did any of them say something to you before you left?" Theta thought a moment, trying to remember what it was that Delta had said. He nodded slowly at first, but it sped up once he was sure. "What did they say?"

"Delta said something about getting Blood Gulch Team Alpha, that they were the only one's who could help us," Theta told him. Wash glanced up at the others and they all shared unsure looks between one another. Theta jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder, he looked around as the others all closed in with smiles. He looked up at Sarge, who had clasped him on the shoulder.

"Well little buddy," Grif spoke up, getting Theta to look over. "You've found us. Now, whaddya need?" Theta looked around at all of them, speechless as he saw this. This was the team Delta had told him about? All those stories he had told him were about these guys? But they just lived in a canyon. Theta glanced back at Wash. But they did have Washington with them, so that was a plus, and it wasn't like he had much choice, he had to get help from somewhere. Theta turned back to the teams and nodded slowly, a smile growling on his face.

There were more smiles, some laughs, and a plan to be laid out.

* * *

**And that's that. And yes, I'm adding another chapter, obviously.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time**


End file.
